yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chazz Princeton (Tag Force)
| romaji_name = Manjōme Jun | ja_trans_name = Jun Manjome | gender = Male | relatives = * Slade Princeton (older brother) * Jagger Princeton (older brother) | school = * Duel Academy * North Academy | dormitory = * Obelisk Blue * Slifer Red | previous_organization = Society of Light | gx02_deck = * Quintuple Combine VWXYZ * The Weak and the Strong * Resurrected Dragon * Ending Interference * Persistent Pester * Awakening of the Beasts | gx04_deck = * VWXYZ Deck * Go, Ojama! * Chazz it Up * Romantic Chazz * White Chazz * White Chazz Rev * Love Chazz * Angry Chazz * Dreamy Chazz * Sad Chazz | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution }} Chazz Princeton, known as Jun Manjoume ( , Manjōme Jun) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video game series This is a video game depiction of Chazz Princeton, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Appearances Chazz is a Tier 1 character in every game he appears in. Tag Force Chazz begins the game in Obelisk Blue, and while he is in that dorm, he will not engage in conversation with the player or duel against them outside of Tag Duels during Sundays. He leaves after losing to Bastion Misawa, much like in the anime, and returns after the interscholastic match, donning his signature black coat. At this point, he will speak to the player, and can be selected as a partner. Upon getting his heart level to full, he gifts the player with an "Ojamagic" card. If not selected as a partner, Chazz partners with Jaden Yuki during the tournament. During Part 3, he is brainwashed by Don Zaloog and functions as that character's partner. He is returned to normal upon Zaloog's defeat. Tag Force 2 An alternate version of Chazz, as a member of the Society of Light, is dueled against during the fifth and seventh events of Aster Phoenix's story, and is unlocked as a partner upon finishing his story. Tag Force 3 Chazz has two stories in this game: himself as usual with his black coat, and as an Obelisk Blue student. In the latter story he acts much like he did at the beginning of the first game. Sandwiches Likes: golden egg, Sausage, Chocolate, Cook's, lobster, Foie Gras, durian, caviar, chicken, steak, phantom pepper, Indifferent: tofu, Croquette, Jam, Fried Shrimp, Garlic, cheese, fermented cheese, grape, melon, dried sardine, gyoza, curry, Top-grade salad, salmon, sweet bean, spicy fish egg, kimchi, tangerine, fermented soybean, fried noodle, dried mackerel, rice ball, soba noodle, Dislikes: Carrot, Destiny, goya, plain Ending scenes Chazz-TF01.jpg | Tag Force Chazz-TF02.png | Tag Force 2 Chazz-TF03.png | Tag Force 3 Chazz-TF03-2.png | Tag Force 3 (Obelisk Blue) Chazz-TFSP-Ending.png | Tag Force Special Decks Chazz uses a variety of Decks in the games, based on his many Decks in the anime and manga. As a constant, however, Chazz's Deck as the player's partner features his Ojama monsters. Tag Force * Chazz uses this Deck during the first half of part one. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck when he returns to Duel Academy after the inter-scholastic match. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck as an opponent in the Tag Force tournament. He also uses it as his Deck during Part 2 and Part 3 if he is the player's partner. ---- * Chazz never uses this Deck in-game. Its Deck Recipe is given to the player when beating Part 3 with Chazz as their partner. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck as an opponent during the Tag Force Tournament finals and in Part 3. ---- * Chazz never uses this Deck in-game. Its Deck Recipe is given to the player when beating Part 3 with Chazz as their partner. Tag Force 2 * Chazz uses this Deck when you duel him and your Partner has less than 4 hearts filled. He also uses this Deck if you select him as a Partner. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck when you duel him and your Partner has 4 or more hearts filled. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck if the player's Deck uses any Forbidden cards. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck during Alexis' sixth event. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck during Aster's fifth event. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck in Aster's seventh event. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck during Blair's seventh event. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck during Jesse's seventh event. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck during the second event for Tier 2 and Tier 3 characters. ---- * Chazz uses this Deck during the third event for Tier 2 and Tier 3 characters. Tag Force 3 As Normal Chazz As Obelisk Blue Chazz Tag Force Special